


What the Future Holds

by Usagi_chan88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Guns, IDK WHAT TO PUT, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence, you'll find out as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_chan88/pseuds/Usagi_chan88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing the person you love can drive you mad. Or in this case, it can drive you to hunt down the ones who stole that special person. Levi will do just that. Not everything can go as planned though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of My Hell

It’s been years since that day; since this war first began. The wind smelt like disaster. The horizon filled with jagged clouds of red and black.

It was the middle of the night when I heard a frantic banging on my door. I dragged myself out of bed and stumbled to the noise. A crack of thunder split the sky as I swung the door open.

“Levi, Eren’s been taken.”

It didn’t take long before I was searching for those bright eyes through the darkness of the night. I called out for him repeatedly, never receiving a sound in return. Hours passed before my exhaustion had me returning home. Not a trace of Eren was to be found. I closed the front door and stood in silence. Anger boiled up inside of me.

“FUCK!”

Throwing the items off of a nearby table, I screamed.

Why did this have to happen? Why Eren, why MY Eren? I swear I will get him back, and I will kill anyone who tries to stop me.

That was the very moment I decided to pack my shit and begin my search for him. My journey started off with finding inside eyes. I became acquainted with a small group of people.  Their names are Petra, Aurou, Gunther, and Erd. They have been working undercover since the war began; saving anyone they could from their horrible fate. I learned from Petra that Eren hadn’t been the first to go missing. Young men from multiple towns were disappearing. After many weeks of researching, we became aware of the cause of the kidnappings. The Scouting Legion.

The Scouting Legion has been “recruiting”, as they say, young men to help win the war.  Aurou, the watcher of the group, had been observing these recruiters for quite some time. He would soon find out how much of a threat they were.

“Aurou can you hear me?” I spoke into the headset planted in my ear.

“Loud and clear.” His static voice came through the small speaker.

“What is your current status?”

“I’ve got the scouts in my sight, do I move in?”

I pondered the question carefully. “Slowly. Be careful, if you’re caught there’s no telling what could happen.”

“Right.”

I sat on the roof of an old run down building, waiting for the okay from Aurou. Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

“BANG!”

Gunshots.  Screaming.

“Shit.”

I abandoned the spot I had set up at and ran down the crumbling stairs. The smell of blood filled my nose. I burst out of the front of the building and was soon struck dumb by the sight before me. Before I had the chance to react, something knocked me upside the head and my vision began fading to black.

The last thing I saw were two teal orbs.


	2. The Lost One's Weeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a twist in Levi’s life sends him down a spiral of crazy events.

“I hope he’s alright.”  
“He should be fine.”  
“Oh. He’s waking up!”  
Opening my eyes, I became aware of my surroundings. I was at the research base. I shot up from the bed and was greeted with a wave of pain that made me nauseous.  
“Whoa. Easy there.”   
A pair of hands, Gunther’s hands to be specific, grabbed my shoulders and slowly pushed me back down.  
“Ugh. What happened?”   
“You were caught. Well sort of.” Erd held out a glass of water.  
I gladly took the cup and allowed the cool liquid to slip down my throat. What exactly did “sort of” mean? All I could remember was hearing gunshots, running out of the building, and…teal? There’s no way. That couldn’t have been Eren…right?  
“Levi, the Scouts knew you two were there. Luckily they thought you were only some nosy town folks. We were alerted of the mishap a few minutes later and found you two unconscious in the middle of the street.”  
Two? Ah that’s right, Aurou had been there as well.  
“Where’s Aurou?”  
“He’s…with Dr.Hanji.”  
“Who the hell is that? What happened to him?” I could feel the fear tightening its grip on my entire body.  
“Aurou was shot Levi.”   
NO.  
“They shot him in the chest. I-I don’t think he’ll make it.”  
This isn’t happening.  
“He has to make it.”   
I can’t accept this.  
“Boys.” Petra stood in the doorway, tears flowing like a river down her face. “Hanji did everything she could but…he’s gone.”  
Again. I’m losing someone again.  
“Please leave.” The words barely came out.  
“Levi...” Petra’s voice was filled with worry and hurt.  
“Petra, give him some time alone.” Erd led Petra out of the room.  
I have to leave. The burning sensation of guilt crawled up from the depths of my stomach and clenched my throat, making it hard to breath. If I don’t leave someone else could get hurt. I picked myself up from the bed and headed for the room I kept my belongings in.  
“Where do you think you’re going mister?!”  
Who the hell?  
“Now you get that cute little tushy of yours back in that bed right this instant! I didn’t spend all that time making sure you weren’t seriously injured just so you would go and do something stupid again!”  
Dr.Hanji.  
“Look here.” I whipped around and immediately regretted the decision to do so. Only inches from my face stood a woman, an insane looking one at that, with brown hair and glasses. Quickly regaining my composure I continued my sentence. “If you think for one second that I’m not going to search for the bastards who did this then you are dead wrong.”  
There was a moment of silence before the woman hummed delightfully.  
“Well if that’s the case then I’m going with you!”  
God fucking damn it.  
“No you’re not. Listen shitty glasses I don’t know if you’re aware of-“  
“Oh no there’s no point in arguing with me! I know exactly what kind of situation I would be in if I was to go, and that is exactly why I’m going! And my name is Hanji, not shitty glasses.”  
“I’m not taking you-“  
“Do you want to know where they are taking the kidnapped people or not?”  
Hanji was going to be the death of me. “Tch. Fine. But if you make one wrong move, say one thing that could give us away and I won’t hesitate to leave your ass behind.”   
“That’s more like it! Now go get your shit so we can head out!” She squealed in excitement.  
This was going to be a long trip.  
~  
After saying our goodbyes, we were off. Hanji talked. A lot. I’m still not completely okay with bringing her along but she knew about things that I needed. There was a possibility that four eyes could help me get Eren back and I was willing to listen to her babbling for that.   
“I’ve learned through special observation teams that the boys who are taken are put into some sort of training that allows them to fight easily against enemies.” There she goes on one of her rants again.  
Blocking her out I thought of the one thing that had been gnawing away at my mind all day. Those teal eyes. Only one person had eyes that beautiful. Had he been turned into a dog of the Scouts? Had it even been Eren? Concentrating as best as I could, I tried remembering what that person had been wearing.   
“Levi? Hellooooo?!” Hanji waved a hand in front of my face.  
“What?” I swatted her hand away and glared.  
“No need to look at me like that! I just wanted to know if you were listening. You seemed like you were staring off into space!”  
“For your information, I was thinking about something important.” Each word dripped with irritation. It is impossible to think around this woman.   
“What is so important that you would ignore my valuable information?!”   
“Oh I don’t know maybe trying to figure out who the hell it was who attacked me and killed my friend.”   
Well that shut her up. The rest of the day passed with silence, to my relief. If only it had been that quiet during the evening. The sound of distant shouts had us taking cover in an area full of trees. There was no mistaking those uniforms. The Scouts. What could they possibly be doing here?   
“Come with me. And whatever you do, do not fuck this up.” Grabbing Hanji’s hand I pulled her into a large bush. How can I get their attention? Wait I’ve got it. “Hanji do you have anything reflective?”  
“Hm? I do!” She reached into her boot and pulled out a blade. “Good enough?”  
“Perfect” I grabbed the blade and angled it to reflect the light from a spare flashlight I found in my bag.  
Soon enough there were three men heading our way to find the light source.   
“Whoever’s in there come out now!” One of the soldiers yelled out. That was their first mistake. “If you don’t come out we’ll have no choice but to go in there and drag you out!” The leaves on the ground crunched under their feet as they proceeded through the wooded area.  
“On my count you take the one on the left, I’ll take out the other two. One. Two. Three!” Hanji and I jumped out of the bush engaging in an effortless battle. Breaking the first man’s leg and arm I was able to disarm him quickly. With a deep and precise cut of the throat, the man fell to the ground with a gurgling sound and blood spilling from his neck. The second man was just as easy to dispose of with a swift kick to the throat and a blade through the heart. I removed one of the uniforms (preferably the one with less blood on it because that is fucking disgusting) and put it on with ease.   
“Oi, shitty glasses. You still alive over there?”  
“Yup! Did you really think they could kill me? So what’s the plan?”   
“The plan is to infiltrate the Scouts. However if we do this successfully, you have to be absolutely careful. Now hurry up before they send more people.”   
This was the perfect plan. All I- no we, all we had to do was act like Scouts and get information from the inside. It shouldn’t be that hard to fool a bunch of young men. Reaching the group of soldiers we made ourselves look like we knew what was going on.   
“Hey! You two!” A strong voice called from behind. My heart began to race. Had we already been figured out?   
“Did you take care of the problem?” The person that this voice belonged to waltzed in front of us.  
No. No no no. It can’t be. There is no way in hell!   
“Judging by the blood on your uniforms I assume you did. Good job.”   
“Yes sir! Thank you sir!” Hanji spoke the words and I’m glad she did because I was frozen in shock and horror. What a cruel joke the world is playing on me.  
The man who had approached us was none other than Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my dear people~ I hope I did a bit better on this chapter! What a twisted joke indeed~>:3 lawl well I have decided that I will update this every Wednesday if that’s okay with you little lovelies<3 and if my writing is a bit weird it’s because I haven’t done any creative writing in about two years (you can thank school for that) plus i had a friend of mine read over this since my editor was sleeping so if there are any mistakes i apologize:C Aaanywaysss I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one~ goodnight/morning/ whatever the heck time it is wherever you are.*Smooches* byee~


	3. Another You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being held hostage sucks.  
> A LOT.  
> It sucks even more when the person holding you hostage is someone you love.

Whoever said you won’t remember people you meet everyday was wrong.  Very wrong.

I was prepared to enter the camp, to act like a dog for just a while. I was not, however, prepared to see Eren in this mess. Deep down I always had a suspicion of this but I never wanted to believe it could be true. Yet here I was face to face with him.  

“Wait. You, the short one. Haven’t I seen you somewhere?” Eren’s words pulled me out of my thoughts.

“I don’t think so sir.” 

“Oh but I think I have. You’re the one from that town. Well one of them anyways.” His eyes were fixated on me. What am I supposed to do? Since he knows I’m bound to get killed. I’ll probably be shot in the head, maybe worse. 

“Tie him up and put him by my tent. We’ll take him to headquarters and deal with him there.” 

Before I realized who was ordered to do this, Hanji had me on the ground with my arms behind my back. Eren bent down and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him.

“Make sure not to scrape up that pretty face. I could have some use for you in the near future.” And just like that he was gone.

“Shit, I’m really sorry Levi but for now you’ll just have to deal with this.” Picking me up off the ground, Hanji walked me over to a nearby soldier.

“Excuse me, but could you tell me where um...”

“Eren”

“Right! Could you tell me where Eren’s tent is?”

It didn’t take very long to follow the directions given. Although it was a rather large camp, the tent wasn’t that hard to miss seeing as how it was larger than all the rest. That right there rang some bells. Usually the higher-ups were the ones with the larger tents, or rather the larger anything? Maybe it’s just me who thinks so.

“Commander Eren! Sir!” A soldier could be heard in the distance, more then likely trying to get new orders.

You’re kidding right? There’s no way that Eren was the commander. At least there’s no way that Eren from back then would be able to pull this off. No, this Eren is completely different. He didn’t even know who I was; just that he had attacked me before.

“Alright it looks like I’ll have to leave you here for now. Just try to handle it for now, I’m trying to think of a way to get you out of this but right now there’s no way I can help you.” Hanji tied my hands to the tent pole with a rope she had picked up along the way. “See you later Levi.”  I was left by myself. Allowing my thoughts to linger yet again I thought back to before all this started. 

~

“Levi! Levi!” That cheery voice filled my ears as I lay peacefully in the grass.

“Oi Eren, what are you doing?” Opening one eye I watched Eren chase a butterfly. What a childish brat. I had no worries at the time. Why would I? I had Eren and that was all I really needed.

“C’mon you’re no fun!” That face was hard to ignore. I grabbed Eren’s hand and pulled him down onto the soft blades of green. His eyes were filled with surprise, and something else. Amusement?

“If you don’t stop acting so damn cute I might just have to do something about it.” Although the words were meant to sound irritated, they came out as more of a tease.

“Oh no how scary!” Eren rolled his eyes and giggled. “Well I suggest you do something quick then before I go back to what I was doing.” Was he trying to provoke me?

“You little shit.” I jumped on top of him and tickled his sides. It was the easiest way to mess with him because of just  how  ticklish he was. 

“No!!! Stop!!!” His laughter rang throughout the air. God he had such an amazing laugh. It was like listening to life itself. “I surrender!” 

I stopped my assault on his sides and stared into his eyes. Those beautiful eyes, that swirled with emotions like a tornado in a storm. “Eren…” I leaned down and was seconds away from his pink lips when-

“Wake up.” My bliss was interrupted by a boot to the leg. When had I fallen asleep? “Get up, we’re leaving.”  Eren loomed over me, face plastered with aggravation.

“Who pissed in your food bowl?” I was not to happy myself due to the rude awakening. 

“I don’t have time to fuck around.” He tapped his foot and looked at me with annoyance. “So get your ass up”

“Yeah yeah don’t get your panties in a wad.” I stood up as slowly as possible just to piss him off a bit more. “Well are we going to stand around all day or are we going to actually move?” 

Eren shoved me forward and towards the other soldiers that were now on horses. “You get to ride with me.” 

Joy.

Picking me up and placing me on the horse, Eren looked at me and smirked. “Don’t try anything funny, I won’t hesitate to do something about it.” Those words sounded oh so familiar. He climbed onto the horse and shouted orders to his men. What a fucked up situation I’ve been thrown into. If this weren’t a case of hostage and commander I would be fairly pleased with it, but my luck apparently knows no limits.

“Another word of advice, don’t think you’ll be able to get out of this. I’m keeping you as a little trophy for myself.~”  Normally I would take those words with ease, but not in this case. It made my skin crawl with displeasure. 

We moved at a steady pace, rarely stopping out of fear of an ambush from any enemies lurking around in the barely lit sky. What time was it anyways? I had no sense of anything at this point. Not the time, not the date. All my mind could focus on was how to get out of this. The only thing I could think of was to try and run the next time we stopped. Not that it would do me any good since they have horses, but it was worth a shot. Until that opportunity shows itself, I have to keep calm. 

It was nearly midday before we made another stop. As the men dealt to their horses I weaved my way around them looking for even the smallest of openings. Minutes go by before I notice an area that is not as crowded with people. Only problem is, Eren happens to be in that area. Shit. Wait, why does it matter? I would have to run from the other soldiers if it had been anywhere else anyways. Mustering up all my determination, I found the easiest point to slip through and ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I might just make it. That single thought carried me faster than before. Maybe I will make it after all, there’s a river that way! If I can get to the river then-

I was cut off. 

“Trying to be sneaky hm?” Eren dismounted his horse and glided over to where I was standing.

I am not about to let this brat stop me. Gazing around I decided the only way to evade him was to go to the left. Without hesitating, I sprinted toward my destination. Eren had been faster however, and yet again cut me off with a kick to the stomach. I fell to my knees and hunched over in pain. He should be glad that my hands are tied up right now otherwise I would have punched him square in the nose for that. 

“I want you to know that I don’t enjoy kicking my trophies, especially not one as good looking as you.” Hearing him call me a trophy doesn’t sit well with me, not one bit. “However, if you keep this up I won’t be able to keep you nice and pretty.”

I want to scream. This isn’t right. It’s cruel. Taking him from me was one thing; but turning him into a fucking monster is something else. I feel his hands crawl up my sides. 

“Let’s not make this any more difficult. Be a good little hostage and get on the horse.”

Don’t touch me. You aren’t him.

“Get the fuck away from me you pig.” 

“Oh?” His hands pause. “Now that wasn’t very nice.” 

Another kick. When will this end? When will I wake up from this nightmare? 

When Eren finally stops, blood is dripping from the corner of my mouth.

“Are you done disobeying me now?” I said nothing. Wiping off the blood, he frowned. “You’ve gone and messed up that beautiful mouth of yours.”

I can’t bring myself to move. My mind is gone, nothing is there anymore. I want to be angry but I’m too broken to care anymore. The only person I have ever loved is now a fucking monster. Just as I am about to lose myself completely I remember something. Hanji. That’s right, she’s here to help me. She may be a pest, but she’s smart. If anyone can bring the Eren I know and love back, it’s her. The light returns to my eyes and I find myself able to speak again.

“Just put me on the damn horse.” He may think I’m obeying him but that is far from it. 

“That’s what I want to hear.” 

Ignoring the pain coursing through my body I walk over to the horse and allow Eren to help me up. Once again I let my mind wander, but this time is different. I begin thinking about ways to get the information I need. There is one way in particular that continuously runs across my mind. Crazy as it is, I’m beginning to think it might just work. No. I refuse to do that. Pushing the thought aside I notice that we have already made our way back to the large group of soldiers. 

“I’ll be keeping a close eye on you from now on.” That was a bit of a problem. 

Once again we were on our way. 

“Where are we even going?” 

“Back to headquarters. Do you listen at all because I’m sure I’ve said that at least three times now.”

“Well excuse me for not listening to someone who’s holding me hostage.”  Does this idiot not know how the whole hostage thing works?

He opened his mouth to retort, but said nothing as a thoughtful expression crossed his face.

“You really just thought about that didn’t you?” Although he seems like a monster, he’s still as oblivious as ever.

“I really did and I’m not going to lie, you kind of have a point there.” 

I couldn’t help but chuckle at that comment. Yup, he’s definitely still oblivious to some things. Thinking of how things used to be compared to how they are now quickly changes that though. I can’t help but think this is my fault. 

“Sure got quiet all of the sudden, you alright?” 

I can’t allow myself to let my guard down. It may be Eren, but it’s not the same Eren I knew. 

“I’m fine.” 

The atmosphere became silent after that, save the sound of hooves and equipment moving around. From what I have heard we should arrive at HQ at some point tomorrow. Surely they’ll just throw me in a dungeon when we do get there. That doesn’t matter right now though. Right now I need to focus on ways to help Hanji fix this mess. Figuring out what the hell happened to all these men is our top priority. I can’t let my feelings for Eren get in the way of that because if we figure out what happened to them, there is a possibility we can fix it. 

No, we are  going to fix this.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps, here's the 3rd chapter! Hope you liked it and look forward to the next chapter <3 Oh and also I won't be uploading tomorrow because this chapter was supposed to be for then but I finished early so yeah...okay bye~


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only this were a dream. Levi is yet again found in a shitty situation, but he also learns something that will end up helping him in the long run.

The day ended quickly and it was once again dark. I found myself staring at the sky, mind completely blank. There seemed to be a billion stars out despite the smoke from cannons and such that has been lingering in the air for years now. Even the sound of approaching footsteps didn’t pull me out of my daze. 

“Sure is clear tonight.” There it is again. That not so pleasant voice.  
I simply hummed in reply. Too fixated on the dots of diamond coating the sky, I once again slip out of reality.

“Hello” Eren waved a hand in front of my face. 

“Do you have to ruin my peace and quiet?” How irritating, I can’t even get a moment to myself. Since it became apparent he wouldn’t leave until he got what he wanted, I spoke up. 

“Is there something you need?” 

“Actually yes.” 

I should never have asked. Grabbing the rope that kept my hands together, he dragged me along side him. We were heading toward…his tent? 

“Why are you taking me here? I was perfectly happy with where I was.” I know where this is going and I sure as hell don’t like it. This is turning into a disaster. With a final tug I was inside the tent. It was fairly open; there was enough room for a pile of thick blankets (Which was used for a bed because it was easier to pack) and a few chairs. I felt my skin turn to ice. This is bad, really really bad. 

“Let’s have a little bit of fun shall we? ~” He purred into my ear. 

My heart is beating a mile a minute. I can’t move. I can’t breath. All I can do I stand here in pure horror. I feel his hands roaming over my chest, his hot breath on the back of my neck. This is all so wrong yet I don’t dare move. The hairs on my arm stand when his lips come into contact with my neck. My mind screams at me telling me to get away, but the rest of my body has turned to stone. His hands find their way under my shirt, slowly tracing the skin up and down. My heart is going to burst, I just know it. Somewhere in the midst of my bodily malfunction Eren had managed to get me on the pile of blankets. He hovered over me, the flames of lust burning in his eyes. I should be resisting, so why? Why am I sitting here doing nothing? Why won’t my body cooperate with the thoughts coursing through my head? Just as his hand reached the waistband of my pants, a man appeared in the tent entrance.

“Excuse me sir, there’s- am I interrupting something?” The man’s eyes were wide with shock.

With a sigh, Eren pushed himself away from me. “No, what is it?”

“There’s someone here who wants to speak to you, says his name is Erwin.” 

Erwin? As in the man who runs this freak parade? 

“Tell him I’ll be there in a second.”

“Yes sir.” The man left without another word.

“Looks like we’ll have to finish this later.” Eren stood and adjusted his uniform before leaving the tent. “You just stay right here, and I’ll say it again since last time you didn’t listen. 

Do not try anything funny.” 

After he was gone, I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. I was still trying to process what had just happened when a shadow entered my field of vision.

“Levi, it’s me Hanji!” 

Finally, someone who’s not bat shit crazy. Well compared to the others anyway. 

“Did something happen, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

If only I had seen a ghost.

“I would rather not talk about it to be honest.” Of course now my thoughts become actions.

“Oh, aright then. Listen, the reason I came here was to tell you something important. I don’t have a whole lot of time to explain. I was talking with some of the soldiers and found out that there is some sort of secret mechanism that trains all of these guys. They call it the Titan. I’m not sure what this thing does but I think it may be what causes all these people to have no memory of their previous lifestyle.” Mechanisms? Amnesia? That’s insane, who on earth came up with this? 

“Where is this thing?” Despite the fact that this sounded absolutely impossible, it made sense. 

“I have no clue.” Well isn’t that swell. All this information on what they call “Titan” and yet no location.

“Good job. Now get out of here before someone sees you.” 

~

A cold breeze awoke me the following morning. An arm was wrapped tightly around my waist. I growled in disgust and wriggled my way out of Eren’s grip. I very much disliked his advances toward me. I should enjoy it but with the way he is now, it’s hard to. A small protesting whine came from the still sleeping man. Looking at his face, I notice how calm he seems. What I wouldn’t give to reach out and touch him, to have him in my arms again. This war is total shit. What‘s the point in it if you have to force people to fight for you? 

Rage slowly built up inside of me. Who even started this damn war? It’s all so complicated. A slight tug on my sleeve causes me to direct my attention to Eren. He’s still sleeping.

“Levi…” My name rolled off his tongue in a soft whisper.

Had he just said my name? There’s no way he would know that unless he remembers me. I’m absolutely sure he currently doesn’t know my name. So then how? Is he dreaming of…the past? His hand released the fabric and slid back down to the ground. I hadn’t even realized I was holding my breath until I finally let out a puff of air. My anger had evaporated. I sat for almost an hour before a grunt and movement signaled Eren’s awakening. 

“How long have you been sitting there?” He seemed surprised about the fact I was still here.

“About an hour, why does it matter?” 

As he sat up I couldn’t help but stare in amusement at his bed hair. Realizing what I was staring at, he quickly brushed his fingers through his hair. “It’s not funny so don’t you dare laugh.” Grouchy much. Even though Eren had no memories of me, or anything else, he still acted like himself at times. It tears me up inside to know I have to hold myself back. I want to speed up time to the point when I get him back. Knowing I can’t however, I simply give into the fact I have to fight to get what I want. I will never give up this fight; even if I have to fight tooth and nail. 

“You should get ready to leave. We’ll be reaching HQ today.” 

“You say that like I have shit to take with me.” 

“True” Pushing the blankets aside, Eren gets up and grabs his uniform. 

Within a short period of time we are back on the horses for the final time. Luckily the temperature is rather low today so there is no need to stop. I choose to keep my mouth shut for the remainder of this trip, much to Eren’s dismay. The idiot must have tried at least a hundred times to get me to talk to him. However he finally got the picture and gave up. 

It was around two o’clock that an enormous building could be seen in the distance. That must be headquarters. I was rather pleased with how quickly we arrived. A set of gates secured the entrance. With a high pitched screech, they swung open. The sound of orders being given blocked the noise of the gates closing. After everyone had dismounted and headed to the place they were supposed to go, Eren led me inside the building. From the outside, the cement walls made the place look like a prison. The interior was far more elegant than I thought it would be. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, mahogany furniture was placed up against the wall, and the marble floor reflected the figures that stood on it. 

“Follow me.” Eren turned his back to me, beckoning me to come forward.

We wandered the halls that were filled with multiple paintings until we reached a room that seemed to be secluded. 

“You’ll be staying in this room for the time being.” He unlocked the door and revealed the contents of the room. In the middle laid a queen sized bed, nightstands on either side. A maroon carpet covered a portion of the floor. One thing in particular caught my attention. There are no windows in this room. “I will come and check on you later so for now just…find a way to entertain yourself.” 

“Could you at least untie my hands?” I held my hands up half expecting him not to.

Thinking about it, he looked at me suspiciously. “I guess I can.” He cautiously pulls out a pocket knife and cuts the rope. “There. I’ll be back later.” With that said, he left the room and I heard the click of the lock. I rubbed my wrist and made my way to the bed. The rope had left red lines around both of my wrists. 

“I suppose I can try getting a little more sleep.” I mumbled to myself, crawling under the blankets. I shut my eyes and drifted into darkness. 

Blood. Lots of it. I stretched my arm out as far as it would go. Panicked yells ring in my ears. I’m trying to save someone. A large explosion, more yelling. Too much is going on, I can’t think. My arm is suddenly grabbed, but it’s a good thing. The hand that is clinging desperately to me belongs to the one I want to save. The edge of a building is all that is supporting us. I muster up all my strength and pull the person away from the flames that slowly swallow the building. We run until the fire and explosions are far behind us. The building shakes and groans, ready to collapse. The exit is right there. Fate is not kind though. The ceiling caves in just as we reach freedom.

“HEY! WAKE UP!” A slightly rough shake wakes me 

I shoot up, my breath quick. I’m drenched in sweat and there are tears on my face. 

“It’s fine, you’re okay, Calm down.” When had Eren gotten here?

Taking a deep breath I realize I’m shaking terribly. What the hell is going on? I feel like every inch of me has been drained. A hand reaches up and presses against my forehead. 

“Holy shit, you’re hot as hell. I’m going to get some water, just breath alright?” I wipe the tears from my cheeks and try to control my breathing. The same scenes play over and over in my head. I suddenly feel nauseous from the visions.

It was almost as if it had been real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I changed my mind on the whole updating every Wednesday thing. I have decided this will be updated twice a week on any random day because I have no life and I like to write when I get bored. Sometimes I might post surprise chapters like this one. So look forward to that my dearies<3~ Oh and if you have a tumblr and would like to add me for inside scoops on the fanfic feel free to! My tumblr is usagi-chan88 (BIG SHOCKER THERE) Well fair winds my precious people and a goodnight/morning/afternoon to you~^_^


	5. The Past Meets the Present?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren isn't quite sure what he's seeing. Levi chats with Hanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is chapter 5~ A little bit of insight here um it was pointed out that the setting is odd so i should clarify. There is a mixture of past and present. Hope that helps clear up confusion. Another side note this chapter switches between Eren and Levi's POV. Aside from that, the 26th-29th i won't be uploading because i'll be at warped tour. But yeah enjoy reading this my lil dearies (forewarning the ending is a bit of a cliffhanger so don't hate me...)

Eren’s POV

The skies were clear that day. The sound of the river collided with the chirping of birds. I remember that day clearly. The water lapped at my feet with its cold tongue, causing me to shiver at the first contact. A familiar voice came from behind.

“Oi don’t get all dirty.”

Turning around I challenged the voice, splashing water up. As expected he glares at me.

“So you want to play that way hm?”

Much to my excitement, he rolled his jeans up. I ran as best as I could against the current, knowing what would happen next.

“Too slow you little shit.”

Reaching under the water, he grabbed my leg and pulled it out from under me. I fell face first into the water. Even though the clear liquid surrounded me, I could hear him laughing. To hear him laughing is something rare. I broke the surface and rubbed my eyes.

“That’s not fair! I only splashed you!”

“Quit whining brat.”A small smile was still tugging at his lips.

“Levi~” I made a pouty face and hoped he would do something.

“No. I refuse to give into to that puppy dog face.” It was obvious he was struggling with it. His face remained blank but anyone could see the battle he was having with himself in his eyes. “Tch, come here idiot.” Looks like I had won.

I made my way over to him, trying not to smile. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked up.

“Why the hell do you have to be so fucking tall?”

I couldn’t help but giggle at his choice of words. He always knew how to make me smile.

~

“Are you listening?” Jean looked like he had been painted red. As usual he was pissed off about something.

“No actually I wasn’t.”

“Damn it Eren! This shit is important!”

“Sure it is.”

The same weird thought from a minute ago entered my mind. There’s no way this is a memory, it has to be a dream I’m just now remembering. I’ve never known anyone named Levi. Another thought struck me. The man from that weird dream looks a lot like the one from…

“I’ve got to go do something.”

I ignored the shouts from jean as I walked away. There’s an odd feeling coursing through my body. A feeling of knowing, or rather that something is off. I don’t feel like myself anymore. I need to know that man’s name. There are no such things as coincidences, so if I’m right, I’ve been kept in the dark about something. The hallway seems to never end when I first step foot into it. As I got closer to the room, dizziness took over. I’m getting too worked up over this. The door handle feels cool to the touch as I turn it, revealing the dark space inside. I walked over to the bed to find the stranger sleeping. He clearly wasn’t enjoying whatever dream he was having because sweat clung to him in large amounts. I decided to wake him the moment he started thrashing about.

“Hey! Wake up!” I shook him out of his nightmare. “It’s fine, you’re okay.” The need to comfort him took over. “Calm down.” I reached up and placed my hand on his forehead. He was burning up. “Holy shit, you’re hot as hell. I’m going to get some water, just breath alright?” I got up and left the room, glancing over my shoulder to make sure he was calming down. Luckily I didn’t have to go far due to the fact there were trays of water near the middle of each hallway. I poured a glass as quickly as possible and made my way back to the room.

~

Levi’s POV

The door opened and Eren walked in with a glass in his hand. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he handed me the water. I grabbed the cup and hoped I didn’t spill it seeing as how my hands were still shaking.

“Better?”

I nodded in response.

“I need to ask you something. What’s your name?”

There’s no way I’m telling him my real name. That would give him the opportunity to get information on me. “My name is Levy” The idea of having someone calling me Levy is not something I’m fond of, but it could end up saving my ass.

“Okay then.” He seemed slightly relieved. “Well then Levi, I have some things to take care of.” Eren was already at the door before I remembered something.

“Oi, how long are you planning on keeping me here?”

When he turned around, I noticed a hint of something in his eyes. “As long as I need to.” With that said, he left the room.

~ Eren’s POV

I leaned against the wall; feeling like a ton of bricks had been dropped on me. It was just a dream after all, but I had hoped it wasn’t. I don’t know why but I felt like those years I lost would come back if it had been real. Still, I can’t help but feel he’s hiding something. There’s too great of a resemblance. Why should I care? I have an army to lead; there’s no time to be worrying about this.

“Commander Eren, you’re needed down below.” The overhead speaker repeated the message twice before shutting off. Great, now what? I took my usual route down to the underground lab. Why headquarters has a huge lab under the normal facility is a mystery to me. All I know is that they use it to create weapons for the war. It must be as important as they say because a large steel door separates it from the rest of the building. The winding staircase is no easy thing to deal with either, with all the hidden spikes in each step. I have no idea why I’m down here but I hope it’s not for something stupid.

“Ah! Eren!” Armin chirps sweetly at my arrival.

“Why did you call me down here?” God I really hated this lab.

“I need your opinion on something! Come quickly!” He waved me over to a table with strange pieces of metal on it. “So, I started this earlier.” I eyed the odd liquid placed in a test tube. “It causes temporary disorientation, so if I can turn it into a sort of gas bomb, it can be used in fights.”

Armin had always been smart. He can create multiple things in a short span of time, which is why he creates all of our weapons.

“That’s interesting; I’ll definitely have to try that out.”

“Another thing, I heard you’re keeping a prisoner?”

No one in this place knows how to keep their damn mouth shut. I sighed, waiting to be scolded. “Yes, I am.”

“Eren! I thought we agreed that you would stop taking prisoners. Especially after what you did to the last one.”

“You know that wasn’t on purpose Armin!” That wasn’t completely true. Memories from that time flooded back. I stood over their lifeless body, smirking at how pathetic I had thought they were. I hadn’t been right that day. Psychotic would be a nice way of putting it. Sometimes I feel as if I had no control over myself that day, like someone was controlling me.

“Just promise me you’ll let them go.” His eyes were clouded with concern, and not for me, but for Levy.

What a weird name for a guy. Levy. I hardly believe that. If he’s trying to keep his real name from me he should at least think of something a little more clever. Wait, what if that really is his name.

“So what is this prisoner like?” Armin continued the conversation even though he was focusing on his work.

“Why does it matter?”

“Because I want to know.” I suppose there’s no harm in telling him.

“Well for starters he’s hot.”

“Wow thanks Eren that helps so much. Now spill.”

“Okay fine. He’s grumpy as hell.” As if that wasn’t an obvious one. “Kind of short too.” I really don’t feel like explaining this to Armin. “Why don’t I just introduce you two?”

“Yes because he’ll want to meet a friend of his kidnapper. That’s like saying hey I just stabbed you, meet the knife I used to do it.”

“Well when you put it that way…” Why does he always have to make things sound so much worse than they already are?

“I really think you should just let him leave. Besides we have new recruits coming in tomorrow so with all the time you have to spend with them you won’t be seeing much of him.” Shit. He was right. I hate it when he’s right about these things.

“Fine, but believe me when I say this. I will find him after all of this is over.”

Levi’s POV

“Hanji, you’re going to break something.”

I sat at the edge of the bed, watching Hanji bounce around the room.

“I can’t help it! They have a lab! I want to find out what kind of things they have going on!”

“That’s not what you need to be focusing on right now. You need to find out what the Titan does before you worry about anything else.” My temper was starting to get the best of me. I reached for a pillow to throw. “And if you move anymore I will throw this at your face.”

She looked at me in disbelief before sitting on the floor and pouting. Somehow, we managed to get here, and I’m not about to let her curiosity screw it all up. We needed a flawless plan. I’m absolutely sure this place has high security, so it won’t be easy to follow through with the plan we make. However, if Hanji can manage to snoop around and gather the things we need, it might just work. There’s only one way to make it happen though.

“Alright Hanji, what I need you to do is find out where they keep the machine. If you can, find out the details on security as well.”

“Right!”

“When you get the information, report back to me.”

“You got it!”

“Whatever you do, do not get caught.” I hate to admit it but I would feel a bit upset if something happened to her. She bolted out of the room before I got the chance to say another word. “Be careful idiot…”

The room is filled with silence for the next few hours. How unsettling. I never minded the quiet, but for some odd reason it was very uncomfortable now. What the hell am I supposed to do while I’m trapped here? Absolutely fucking nothing that’s what. I had never really noticed how lonely it is without the brat by my side. Hopefully that will change soon.

“Squad 23 report to your post.” Another announcement rang through the building. I guess they’re going off to fight. How sick. I bet half of the soldiers here were kidnapped just like Eren was. What kind of person does that? Doesn’t matter, because when I find them, I’m going to rip their eyes out of their fucking skull. What a pleasant image that creates. For now I can only hope that this machine will give us an insight on what the hell is going on here. It’s rather strange how the soldiers described this thing. A machine that trains the soldiers. How does that even work? If that isn’t fishy, then I have no idea what is. I wasn’t given much time to continue thinking. The door creaked open and within seconds I was on the floor. Whoever this was, they weren’t giving up easily. We rolled around on the floor for minutes, trying to get the best of each other. Just when I thought I had control, a blade was pushed up against my throat.

”Tell me, should I kill you quickly or should I let you bleed out slowly?”


	6. Black Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes a bit insane for awhile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooooo!~ I am here to bring you yet another chapter! This one is written a bit differently and i'm not sure if it'll flow right so yeah..Happy reading!

“What are you doing?” The blade dug into the skin on Levi’s neck.

“I’m simply disposing of a prisoner.” Eren smiled wickedly as he looked down at the trapped body.

Levi struggled to get out from Eren’s grip. He knew that any second Eren could snap and cut his throat wide open. After minutes of struggling, he managed to find a way to get some distance between them. Levi stood across the room from Eren.

“What the hell are you thinking?” 

“I thought I already told you, I am just getting rid of you.” 

“So first you want me all to yourself and now you want to kill me?” 

“I don’t remember saying I wanted you.”

The moment Levi realized what was going on, something dug into his side. Looking down, he watched as his shirt was dyed a deep red. With a rough tug, the blade was pulled out of his insides. Blood spilled out of the wound as Levi fell to the floor. His vision was fading to black quickly. Pain consumed him as he lay on the floor shaking violently. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was a change of expression on Eren’s face.  
~

“How pitiful. He didn’t even fight back.” 

Something finally clicked in Eren’s mind. A horrified look was plastered on his face. What had he done? He dropped down to the floor and pulled Levi’s limp body into his lap.   
“Help!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping someone would hear him. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen again. 

“What is it sir? Holy- what happened?!”

“It doesn’t matter right now just go get Marco and hurry!” 

The soldier ran out of the room. Eren pulled his jacket off and pressed it against the wound. 

“Come on don’t die on me.”

The color was starting to leave Levi’s face as the minutes ticked by. 

“Eren what’s going on?!” Marco appeared in the doorway with his emergency kit.

“No time to explain just help him!”

“Alright. I need you to wait outside.”

Eren gently laid Levi on the floor and left the room. He leaned against the wall and allowed himself to slide down to the ground. A shaking breath escaped his lips. He had lost control again. Why was this happening? There’s no way for him to find the answer and he knows that, yet he wants to search for one anyway. Thinking back, he realized this didn’t start happening until the testing last year. That’s not right. The test was just their way of checking for anything strange. That’s not completely right either. Why would they need someone to be asleep for a simple check up like that? None of this is sitting well. Eren’s mind was running in circles over the idea when Marco emerged from the room. The noise draws his attention and he stands.

“Well?” The fear was clear in his voice.

“You’re damn lucky to have me here Eren, he barely made it.” Marco let out a sigh. “Now care to explain what happened?”

“I…lost control again.” 

“Eren that’s the second time this year, you should really let me help you.” It was obvious that Marco was worried.

“What good will that do?” 

“I don’t know but it’s worth a shot to find out!” 

The conversation came to a halt. Eren was at a loss of words. Marco was right after all. There’s no harm in letting him try to help.   
“Fine. Just give me a day or two though.” 

“Alright. I’ll leave you alone for now; but I’ll be back later to change the bandages on him.” Marco nodded toward the door. “Keep an eye on him for now.” 

“Will do.” 

Eren entered the room and stood beside the bed. He felt like he was going to be sick. This was his fault.   
“I’m sorry Levy…” No, that’s not his name, Eren knew that deep down. “No that’s wrong. I’m sorry…Levi.” 

The next few hours passed excruciatingly slow. Even with all the paperwork that normally seems to swallow time whole. Eren sat in a chair waiting for Levi to wake up. He had run out of things to do so he simply stared at the sleeping man. God did he look amazing. He looked so relaxed. There was no longer a frown on his face and his brows weren’t furrowed like normal. Eren reached out and gently stroked Levi’s hair. It was surprisingly soft. He continued to adore Levi until the man began to stir. Retracting his hand, Eren stood and prepared himself for the mouthful he was about to get. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Levi sat up, ready to defend himself. Eren was sure that if looks could kill, he would be in a coffin right now.

“I’m not going to do anything. Just listen to me please.” He put his hands up to show he meant no harm.

“Why should I?” Levi was not going to give in so easily.

“Because it’s important” He could only hope he would listen. The room was silent, so Eren took it as a sign to continue. “Look, I know this is going to sound insane…but this is the second time I’ve had something like this happen. I can’t control it and I’m not sure why it happens but believe me when I say I never meant for it to happen. It’s almost as if something takes over and all I do in the moment it does is kill.”

Silence. Levi doesn’t say a word. He can’t possibly believe this. It could be true though. Maybe the scouts did some weird shit to him. That wouldn’t come as a surprise to Levi. “I’ll take your word for it.” 

Relief spread through Eren. “How is your side?” 

“It hurts like hell.” Levi fell back against the pillows and stared at the ceiling. “You got me pretty good.”

The taste of guilt settled in Eren’s mouth. “I’m sorry.” He never thought he would have to say that to Levi of all people. “By the way, I want to ask you something.” Levi gave him a questioning look. “Your name isn’t really Levy is it?” 

Levi knew there was no getting out of it this time. He sighed and nodded. “It isn’t. My real name is-“

“Levi. Right?” 

Trying his best to keep from showing the shock, he nodded again. “How did you know?”

So what he had seen then was real. “Just a lucky guess.” He shrugged, making it seem as if he didn’t think anything of it. There were some things he had to find out after all. “One more question, have you ever cared a lot about someone?”

The question hit him like a ton of bricks. Of course he had, and still did. That someone was right in front of him. “Yes.”

“What was this person like?”

“You said one more question.”

“I know! I just want to know what I’m competing with.”

“You are a moron.” The urge to tell him he can’t compete with himself had him biting his tongue. For now he would just have to give the best answer he could. “He was a brat, but he never failed to make me happy.”

“You said he. So…you’re not-“

“Yes I said he. No I’m not into women. Is that some sort of problem?”

“No! It’s just that I wasn’t expecting that from you.” 

“Are you done asking questions now?” 

Eren smiled at the slight tone of irritation in Levi’s voice. “I guess.” There were other things he wanted to know, but he thought it would be best if he asked those later. A knocking at the door caught the attention of the both of them. “Come in.”

“Oh he’s awake! I came to change the bandages.” Marco stood halfway through the doorway. 

“Are you the one who did this?” Levi pointed to the bandage wrapped over the wound.

Eren felt his face heat up when he noticed that Levi hadn’t been wearing his shirt. He didn’t’ mean to stare but damn he looked good. He was toned nicely, and god did Eren want to run his hands all over that body.   
“Yes I am.” Marco smiled softly.

“Thank you.” 

“No problem. Would you sit on the edge of the bed please?” 

Levi did as asked. “How bad is it?” 

“Well at first glance it looked like it was pretty bad, but you’re not dead so it isn’t that horrible.” 

He seems like a nice person. Too bad he’s stuck in this hell hole. 

“I suppose so.” Levi hissed as Marco undid the bandage. The spot was still extremely sensitive. 

“Sorry, but this is going to hurt.” Marco began cleaning the wound, receiving a few more hisses in the process. After making sure the wound was clean enough, he placed another wrap on it. “There, all done!” 

“Thanks. Again.” 

“Of course! Eren, when are you going to stop staring at him and do something?” Marco teased Eren with a knowing smile.

“I wasn’t- that’s not- fuck you Marco!” He could tell his face looked like a tomato right now. “I’m going to go see if I have any new orders.” What a terrible excuse.

When he left the room, Marco turned back to Levi. “You do know he has a huge crush on you right?”

“Are you kidding? Even if I was blind I would be able to tell.” 

Marco giggled. “I’m Marco by the way.”

“Levi.” 

“Well Levi, don’t torture him too much.”   
“Can’t make any promises.”

Marco left the room and was soon replaced by Hanji. Levi explained what had happened briefly before moving on to more important matters. Hanji had gathered valuable information.   
“According to some of the papers I read through, the Titan is in the middle of a desert. As far as security goes, there are at least twenty guards on watch and a few traps set for intruders. If I can pull some strings, I can get us both out of here within the next few days. “ 

Finally some good news.

“Get it done.” 

“You got it boss!”

Since when had she started calling him boss? Hanji bounced out excitedly. Things are starting to come together. All the doubt that Levi had felt before was starting to melt away. He couldn’t take it easy however. There was always the possibility of something going wrong. None the less, he was slightly glad about the results of Hanji’s research. There would always be hope. Levi was going to make sure this ended how he wanted it to. He was damn sure of that. The only problem at this moment was Eren’s episodes. How often was this going to happen? Eren could be his end, and not in a good way. He had nearly killed him; who’s to say it won’t happen again? Levi was going to have to be more careful around him from now on. No matter how much it messed with him. He was going to have to put up a barrier for both his and Eren’s sake. Eren isn’t going to be very happy about it either. 

~

“Armin, I’m serious!” Eren tried to get Armin to listen to him but all he was doing was laughing.

“I’m not going to keep an eye on your boyfriend! It’s not my fault you get a boner when you see him.” He laughed even harder at the thought of Eren doing so.

“You’re not funny.” 

“Oh but I am.” He wiped the tears that had formed in the corner of his eyes and patted Eren on the back. “Don’t worry I’m sure you can handle this on your own.”

“Right if you say so.” Eren rolled his eyes. 

“Just don’t do anything stupid to embarrass yourself.” Armin knows him too well.

“I know.” He sighed and watched as Armin messed with one of the many colorful liquids on the table. 

“Hey Eren, what if…I told you that the scouts might be screwing with the soldiers’ memories.”


	7. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiiinnnny bit of fluff and some normal stuff. And let's not forget to add some trust issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet again my little peeps<3 I am here to bring you chapter 7. Enjoy this chapter while you can because starting next chapter i'm going to rip your feels to shreds ^_^ Have fuuunnnnn~

Eren stood there, dumbstruck by the words that just left Armin’s mouth. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean exactly what I said. Haven’t you noticed that every single soldier in this place has trouble recalling their past?” His voice had dropped to just below a whisper. “Even we have trouble with it. So I dug a little deeper and found some weird stuff. The scouts-“

“I think I can help you explain Armin.” Hanji peeked around the wall.

“Ah Hanji!” Armin grinned and clapped his hands together. “Please feel free to!”

“Okay, so here’s the thing. Eren you aren’t who you think you are. A lot of the people you know are the same way, even Armin here. I suspect it’s because the machine you call Titan.” 

“Wait how do you know all of this; and Armin how do you know her?” 

“Well she happened to stumble in here while I was struggling with one of my formulas. After she helped figure it out, I told her about what I think is going on with the scouts and she just happened to back my idea up.”

“Look Eren, I don’t know if you’ll believe me…” Hanji sighed heavily. “…but that guy up in that room, Levi, you know him. Or rather, you did know him. You loved each other, and that’s the only reason he hasn’t escaped. Did you honestly think he was still here because he couldn’t leave? He’s still here because he wants to get the real you back.”

This was definitely news to Eren. He wasn’t sure how to react. His question had been answered. Levi wasn’t just some stranger, but someone who he once knew. Someone he loved? Can he really believe it though? “How can I be sure that what you’re telling me is the truth?”

“Just go ask Levi, I know he’s going to kill me for this so might as well ask him directly.” Hanji shrugged.

He hesitated, knowing that if he did that it might not end well for him. “Fine.” It was possible that this is all a lie, but if it’s not then they were going to have a serious problem. He doesn’t know anything about his past. 

Eren stood at the door, gripping the handle. Mustering up the courage, he pushed himself into the room, closing the door behind him. ”Levi I need to talk to you.”

Levi looked up from where he sat on the edge of the bed. “About what?”

“Is it true that I used to know you…used to love you?”

“That’s…” He froze. It felt like time had stopped. The lump in his throat made it complicated to answer. “It is.”

“Why?” He fought the urge to run. “Why couldn’t you have said it wasn’t true? It would have made this so much easier. What the fuck am I supposed to do now?! I don’t know anything from back then!”

“Calm down.” Levi stood and walked over to Eren, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Who told you this?”

“Someone named Hanji.”

“Of course. I swear I am going to kill her for this.” 

“What am I supposed to do now?” He whined.

“Just do what you always do. Don’t let anyone know about this.”

“Right…thank you Levi.”

“For what?”

“For telling me about this, even though it probably wasn’t what you wanted to do.” Eren hugged the shorter man. It felt awkward at first, but he knew it was exactly what he wanted. “I’ll just…go now.” This was going to take some time to get used to.

“Wait.” 

He paused and faced Levi. Suddenly a hand was gripping the collar of his shirt, pulling him down. A little piece of heaven is what this was. Levi had just kissed him. Not just any kiss no that was pure fucking bliss.

“Get out of here you shitty brat.”

Was that a smile just now?

Eren left the room as quick as possible due to his embarrassment. Waiting outside of the room, which was no surprise, was Hanji.

“Well?” She grinned, knowing all too well what just happened.

“You were right.”

“So are you going to tell me the details of that little meeting you had just now because you look as red as a fire truck right now.” Hanji was hard to fool.

“We just talked.” He knew that was a terrible lie.

“Alright I’ll just ask Levi then. He won’t be afraid to spill.” She reached for the door.

“Have fun with that.” Eren darted off without another word.

The minute Hanji set foot in the room, a pillow flew across the room and hit her directly in the face.

“Well hello to you too.”

“I told you to keep your damn mouth shut.” Venom dripped from every word.

“Hear me out! Armin he-“

“Okay first off, who the hell is Armin? Second, do you have a death wish?”

“He’s the head of the lab and he suspects the same thing I do. We discussed some things and then we told Eren about you but can you honestly say that’s a bad thing? And no I don’t have a death wish so if you could stay at least ten feet away from me from now on I would greatly appreciate it.”

“I cannot even begin to explain how much I want to kill you right now.” He sat down with a sigh and stared up at the ceiling. “At least I have a part of him back now though. He may not be completely the same but at least he’s not as gross as before.” 

Hanji sat next to Levi, tilting her head back and observing the white wall above them with him. She snickered and closed her eyes. “I’ve got to admit I was a little afraid they were just pulling my chain and planned on reporting me after I left.”

“That’s why you don’t go around an enemy base shouting your ideas out to the first person who says they have the same idea as you.”

They sat there talking for the next few hours until Eren once again paid a visit. He was holding a uniform, which had managed to peak their interest.

“Put this on.” He threw the uniform to Levi. “You’re going to help us figure out what’s going on around here.” 

“Us?”

Armin emerged from behind Eren waving shyly. “I would be part of that us. I’m Armin.”

“Are you sure about this?” Levi still didn’t trust anyone here.

“Just go change. You wanted to do this didn’t you? Besides, I can get us into places without having to worry about security or some other shit.”

He had a point. 

As Levi changed, Hanji explained her theory a bit more. They came up with a plan that seemed fairly simple to execute. 

“So here’s what’s going to happen. We’ll travel out to the desert where the Titan is located. Eren, you’ll get us inside since you’re able to easily get access whenever you want. After we’re inside, we will have to go down to the underground structure where the machine is held. Levi and Eren will keep watch outside the door. Armin, you and I will try to stop the machine.”

“Forget about stopping it, fucking destroy the thing.” Levi was sure that if they stopped it someone else would come right behind them and get it going again.

“Okay then we’ll just blow it up along with our escape plan. If we blow it up they will throw us in prison, hell they would probably kill us.” 

Shit. She was right.

“We can just remove some of the parts!” Armin jumped up at the sudden idea. “It’s the closest we can get to destroying it.”

“Right! Then we leave and that’s that.”

This plan had better work.

~

Eren had managed to get the four of them out of headquarters in a matter of days. How he had been able to make sure it was just the four of them was a mystery. Through some weird twist of fate, Levi and Eren had ended up working together. Getting Eren’s memories back was something they both wanted. Levi was still a little uncomfortable seeing as how not even a week ago he was being groped by the same man. It was a bit if a relief at the same time, knowing that he was only putting on an act. A very bad decision if he might add. 

“Levi.”

“Hm?”

“I know you still don’t trust me, but I want you to know that I am sorry for how I treated you at first.” Eren tried his best to avoid Levi’s gaze.

“You were just doing your job. Although, next time you plan on holding someone hostage, don’t grope them. If anything it won’t scare them but just make them want to fuck you.” 

“Wait.” He held his arm out, causing the others to come to a halt. “Look.” 

A trail of fresh blood led into the trees.

“I’m going to check it out.” Levi cautiously stepped toward the end of the trail. 

“Levi don’t!” Hanji’s words came out as a half whisper. “It might be a trap.”

“I know what I’m doing.” He continued on his path, picking up a stick along the way. When he reached the first tree, Levi threw the stick forward. Nothing. “Maybe it was an animal-“ He was cut off by a sudden yell.

“Get out of the way!” 

Someone had pushed him out of the way in just enough time. A second later and he would have been run through with a sword. 

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Eren stared down at him.

“Sorry to interrupt your show, but there are people trying to kill us.”

“Oh no you go ahead and keep doing what you’re doing I already took care of that.” Hanji stood over us, a grin splitting her face.

“You ass.” He shoved Eren off and stood, dusting the dirt off of himself. 

“Do you have to take the fun out of everything?” She made a pouty face and whimpered like a puppy.

“Yes.” 

The sun beat down on the four as the day went on. Small talk was made here and there but it was hard to keep an actual conversation going. After all, things weren’t exactly normal between the four of them. It soon became apparent to Armin and Hanji that most of the tension came from the two in the front of the group. Had it been any other situation, Hanji would have laughed at just how much tension there was. Scratch that, she laughed anyways.

“You two are making this miserable for the rest of us back here!” 

“Shut it four eyes.”

“What? It’s not my fault you two want to bang each other yet neither one of you has the guts to say it!”

“I’ll have you know that as true as it may be, that’s not the reason behind it. There’s so much tension here because he suddenly decided to work with us and I still don’t know if I trust him or not. For all I know I could turn around be killed just like that.” 

There it is again, the silence that is so loud he wants to rip his own ears off. What he said probably hurt Eren, but it was true. He can’t trust him yet.

“You could at least give me a little more credit.” Eren mumbled.

“Yeah well you could find a way to make me trust you.” It’s not like Levi didn’t want to trust him, because he really did. However, when someone gets handsy with you and nearly puts you on your death bed it’s not that easy to just forget about it.

“And how am I supposed to do that?! I mean come on; I just saved your life!” Eren felt slightly offended that Levi didn’t trust him in the slightest.

“I don’t know. You may have saved my life but keep in mind you almost took it at one point.”

That hurt Eren more than he wanted to admit.

“Hanji switch spots with me please.”

The two switched places and Levi was greeted with a smack to the back of his head.

“You’re a fucking idiot Levi.”

That was an understatement. He had screwed up.


	8. How You Really Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi shows how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sooooo sorry for the late update. I've been working since i got a job recently (which is actually quite convenient because now i can start buying my aot cosplay -w-) , plus I either forgot about it or just wasn't in the mood to write it. Anyways, i cut this chapter a little short because I don't want to ruin the little moment at the end:) So yeah again sorry for the wait and as always, enjoy~

“Here we are.”

The four stood in front of Levi’s old research building. Somewhere along the long walk to their destination, he had suggested they stop. Maybe Petra and the others had some more information on what’s going on. That idea was erased however when he knocked on the door, only to watch it creep open slowly. That’s odd, the door was usually locked. That smell…

“Levi.” Hanji grabbed his shoulder and looked at him knowingly. “Maybe I should go in first.”

She made her way inside, disappearing in the darkness of the building. 

“What’s going on?” Armin shouted from where he and Eren were. Eren refused to be anywhere near him since their little argument.

Hanji walked back towards Levi. The look on her face told him everything. Without a second thought he rushed inside. The smell grew stronger as he came closer to the back room. Sunlight barely reached the inside of the walled area, but it was just enough to reveal the image before him. There on the bloodstained floor lay three limp bodies. Levi fell to his knees, finding it hard to breath.

“What’s going on?” Eren stopped in his tracks when he saw what was going on. He hurried to Levi’s side and held him. He resisted at first and tried to shove Eren away, but he eventually gave in and allowed the warmth to surround him. Eren could swear he had seen a few tears fall from the shorter man’s steely eyes. “Levi, I know you’re upset but we need to leave. Whoever did this could still be in the area.” 

“I don’t care. I can’t just leave them like this.”

“I promise we can come back later, but we really have to go.” He pulled Levi onto his feet, receiving a grunt of disapproval in the process. 

Hanji and Armin were waiting outside silently.

“I’m sorry Levi.” Hanji’s voice was filled sorrow. “I know you were all very close to each other.”

“Just…leave me be for now.” 

The four of them once again were on their way, Levi staying in the back of the group. He couldn’t help but think that he somehow could have prevented their death.

“I know what you’re thinking. Just look at it this way; if you had been there you might have died as well.” That came out a little harsher than Eren intended it to. 

“Do you not understand what leave me alone means?”

“Oh no I do. I’m not going to listen to you though.”

“Boys, I would love to hear this conversation continued, but we’re going to have to stop somewhere.” 

“And why is that?”

“Well I sort of drank all the water…”

“What the hell Hanji. How did you manage to drink every last thing of water we had?” Levi was highly agitated by this point. Between Eren bothering him and now this, he wasn’t sure which had pushed him past a point of no return. “Okay damn it. I’m clearly going to have to do this shit myself, so next time we run across a town or something you’re all leaving.”

“What? That’s not going to happen and you know it.” 

“It is going to happen. I will dig a hole and put you in it just to make sure you stay put.”

“How cruel!” 

“No what’s cruel is that I have ears that pick up the sound of your squeaky ass voice.” 

Hanji made a pouty face and crossed her arms. He didn’t care if what he said had been rude or mean in any way. He was pissed off, not at Hanji or Eren, but at himself. The one thing he needed right now was to be by himself. If he stays around other people he might end up hurting someone. 

Not a sound came from the other three as they walked ahead. Levi was clearly not willing to talk to anyone, so why bother trying. 

“Are we really going to let him go at this alone?” 

Hanji let out a small sigh. “Eren, do you honestly believe I would let him?”

“Then what are we going to do? He won’t just let us follow him around.”

“Don’t worry, I know what to do.” She grinned at the thought of what she had planned.

“That’s not a creepy look on your face at all.”

They laughed and continued to talk as the day dragged on. Come nightfall they had reached a small village.   
“Here you are. I don’t know what you have planned for after I leave, but don’t do anything stupid.” He was beginning to care about these damn idiots. Fantastic.

“We’re not staying here. You aren’t going to leave without us.” Hanji latched herself onto Levi’s arm.

“Oi let go.” He pulled his arm, only to have her hold on tighter.

“I won’t let you go alone! You need us but you’ll never admit it. It’s all because you’re too stubborn to show how you really feel. I know you don’t want us to leave. So why can’t you just tell us to stay, to help you fight!?” Her words sounded slightly desperate.

“Because I don’t want one of you idiots getting hurt!”

This is ridiculous. He hadn’t planned on saying that. In fact, he didn’t plan on saying what he really thought and felt to anyone. Yet here he was, and he wasn’t the only one shocked by what he had said. Hanji’s grip on his arm disappeared and she looked at him sadly.

“And what if you were to get hurt? Did you think no one would care? I would be devastated if something were to happen to you. You’re the only friend I’ve had in a long time, even if you don’t consider me to be yours. Stop being so stubborn all the time and you would see that people care about you.” 

Levi felt like he had just ran into a brick wall while going high speed. He had been thinking about what he had wanted and didn’t even bother considering how the others felt.

“I…fine. I won’t make you stay. Just know that if something happens to one of you I’ll only blame myself.”

“I guess we’ll have to be extra careful then.” Her face lit up and she smiled genuinely.

“Right. Now go find out where we can stay for the night four eyes.”

Hanji bounced away. Levi turned to the other two who had kept quiet the entire time. 

“What about you? Have anything you’d like to share?”

The two shook their heads.  
Hanji returned soon after, explaining that there was an abandoned house near the outside of the village. It was a simple find seeing as how the house was dark unlike the rest that lit up with burning lights. They roamed around the house to find that there were two bedrooms, a kitchen, and one bathroom. 

“I’m sharing a room with Armin! This way we can talk science!” Hanji embraced him and rocked back and forth.

“I suppose that means I’ll be stuck with you.” Eren stood next to Levi and sighed.

That shit face. She did that on purpose.

They separated and were soon surrounded by an awkward ambiance. Eren tried his best to avoid being too close to Levi. He wanted to talk, but he was sure Levi would rather have it silent.

“So brat, tell me something.”

Or maybe he didn’t.

“What do you want to know?”

“How do you know you’re doing the right thing coming with us? For the past year all you’ve known is the scouts, so why are you here now?”

“Well for starters, how do you know it’s been a year? It’s things like what you just said that made me question the truth behind why I was with the scouts in the first place. Not to mention the fact that I have no idea what life was like before these past months. Yet you showed up out of nowhere and suddenly I started seeing you in what I assume are memories. “

“So what you just had a sudden change of heart?”

“All I know is that this feels right. That it feels like this is something that should happen.”

Levi didn’t respond. He made his way over to the bed and crawled under the covers. Eren mimicked his actions, making sure to get as close to Levi as possible. He watched as the blankets rose and fell with every steady breath the man lying in front of him took. 

“I can feel you staring at me you little shit.”

Eren quickly averted his gaze. He could feel his face and ears burning. “I wasn’t staring.”

“Right and I’m a fairy.”

Eren couldn’t help but giggle at his little comment.

“Now go to sleep before I smack you.”

Levi found himself unable to sleep with Eren next to him. He will definitely be getting payback for this one so Hanji better prepare herself. When he was sure Eren was asleep, he turned to face him. He reached out and brushed the chocolate locks of hair from his face. It was unfair that he could only touch Eren like this while he was sleeping. Only a little while longer until this kind of touching would be normal again.


	9. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary this time~ guess you'll just have to read it huh?>:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH finally got this chapter to you guys. It's a bit shorter than the rest but that's because next chapter will have A LOT of stuff going on. Please don't hate me for the way i ended it though ;-; Only a few more chapters until this is over and then i'm going to work on a small story that I've had stuck in my mind for a bit now soooo yeah. Enjoy~

“Levi get up!”

Hanji smacked Levi in the face with a pillow before scurrying out of the room in fear of getting hit. He darted up from where he was lying, hatred filling his eyes.

“I’m going to murder you Hanji!”

Ready for action, he swung his legs over the bed and prepared to run after her. A hand found a grip on his arm, restraining him. 

“I wouldn’t even bother.” Eren shook his head tiredly.

He had a point. Levi scowled before he found his way over to the bathroom. 

“We should arrive at our destination sometime today.” Eren shouted through the closed door. “Which reminds me…what do you plan on doing? You know, if your plan doesn’t work.”

Levi emerged from the bathroom and sighed lightly. “I don’t know. What the hell am I supposed to do if that does happen?”

The question left an unwanted silence lingering in the air. 

“Forget it.” He brushed it off before Eren had the opportunity to answer. “Just get your shit together so we can get a move on.” 

~

The sky was painted with dark clouds. Winds threatened to rip the trees from their standing point. Rain slashed through the atmosphere with its sharp claws. 

“This is absolute bull shit. Did it really have to rain like this now?!” 

The four had managed to get some horses from the villagers, but it didn’t help any when they were being pounded with heavy rain. 

“Keep up! We’re almost there!”

In the distance stood the darkened figure of the building that contained the Titan. They had come across some scouts along the way there and had managed to squeeze the exact location out of them. The real battle would soon begin.

“Remember, we go in to stop the Titan from running and get out.” Levi could feel the tension surrounding them. “If anything goes wrong, I want you all to get out of there.”

“Right!” The other three made no arguments.

He knew that he would have to stay behind if something went wrong. He couldn’t let anyone else die. Not when he could do something about it. Maybe it won’t have to go that way though. It could go exactly as planned. If only that were the case.

Tying the horses to some nearby trees, they took cover in some brush near the building.  
“Okay, we should be able to enter from over there.” Armin pointed to a vent towards the bottom of the building. “It leads to the room next to the one the Titan is in.” 

“Let’s get a move on.”

Getting into the room was an easy task. It was a bit odd that there were no men in the small enclosed space however.

“Something isn’t right here. Stay close to me and keep very quiet.” Levi led them slowly to the front of the room, ready for an attack. He opened the door just enough to peek through. What was visible through that small crack disturbed him greatly. The halls were empty and silent. Every alarm in his head went off. This is definitely bad news. Still, he had something to accomplish and he wasn’t going to leave until it was done. Waving the others forward, they pushed on. 

“The room to the right.” Armin stated almost as if he knew what Levi was going to ask.

Twisting the knob, the door clicked open. That isn’t fishy at all. Anyone would know that a room containing something important is generally locked. The fact that this room was left unsupervised at the time only made the feeling Levi had stronger. When the four had entered the room, the door swung shut and locked with a click. 

“Glad you could join me today.”

Shit. This wasn’t part of the plan.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t know about your little plan?” The blackened mass made its way into the light slowly. “Now, how about we have some fun?” 

“Grisha.” The look on Hanji’s face was one of disgust and hatred.

“Ah! Hanji, what a pleasure seeing you.” A wretched smile split his face. “You could have been a part of this you know.”

“Why would I ever join a sadistic fuck like you?”

“No matter.” Grisha’s eyes traveled over each of them before meeting teal. “I see that my son has also decided to join our little party."

“What?” Eren’s face twisted in confusion.

“That’s right. I’m your father. Not that you would remember because of this here.” Grisha knocked on the machine next to him. Strange liquids flowed through tubes, making their way into the large glass ball that stood in the center of the piece. The Titan. “That doesn’t matter, however, because you are useless to me now.”   
A single snap of Grisha’s fingers signaled soldiers from all around the room (whom were hidden quite well to everyone’s surprise) to surround them. 

“Well shit, looks like we’ll have to get our hands dirty.” Levi drew a pistol from his belt. The others imitated his actions. 

“Don’t be afraid to tear them to shreds.” Grisha waved his soldiers off and walked towards a door in the back of the room. “Enjoy.”

“Hanji! Armin! One of you start tampering with the controls and wiring, we’ll deal with this.”

“I’ll do it!” Armin offered.

“Right. Eren, go left. I’ll take right and front. Hanji you take the back.”

At Levi’s signal, they broke off.

Multiple shots rang throughout the room. One by one, the bodies fell limp onto the floor. A few shots happened to graze Levi and the others, but nothing serious. Within minutes, all the soldiers were eliminated. The stench of blood and flesh danced around the room. The walls were dyed a deep red. Not a spot on the floor was left untouched.   
“Is everyone still breathing?” Hanji asked, letting out a deep sigh.

Grunts and groans from the other three answered her question.

“Let’s get this over with and-“

“It won’t be that easy.”

Knowing the voice, Levi whipped around. A nerve wrecking scene awaited his attention. Grisha had managed to sneak in while they were busy. That wasn’t the issue at the moment. What he held in his grip was. 

“Eren! I swear if you don’t let him go I will put a bullet right between your eyes.” His tongue burned every word into the air.

“You think I won’t kill him first? Ha!” Pressing a blade to Eren’s throat just enough to draw blood, the man smirked. “Try me.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello you lovely people~ I hope this was okay because this is my VERY FIRST fanfic and I am not sure If the start is any good buuuuuut I hope it was readable! Thank you for your time and have a nice day^_^~


End file.
